Portas Fechadas
by Nanase Kei
Summary: Sobre a sala trancada do Departamento de Mistérios.


**Portas Fechadas**

Há uma sala no Departamento de Mistérios, que está sempre trancada. Contém uma força mais maravilhosa e mais terrível do que a morte, do que a inteligência humana, do que as forças da natureza. E talvez seja também o mais misterioso dos muitos objetos de estudo que são guardados lá.

Era o poder guardado naquela sala, que ela possuía em grande quantidade, e Voldemort não tinha.

_**X**_

_A verdade é que, se tivesse simplesmente saído da frente, poderia ter sido diferente. Nem tanto, na verdade – provavelmente ele a mataria depois. Mas, naquele momento, não era prioridade... E ela, tão tola, podia ter sido a única que sobreviveria. Não eram muitos os que recebiam a generosidade de Lord Voldemort. E ela, logo ela, se julgou capaz de recusá-la._

_Ela não saiu da frente._

_E ele... Não entendeu._

_**X**_

Quando os amigos e conhecidos de Lily Evans se reunissem mais tarde, muito depois daquela fatídica noite, eles diriam que ela não merecia morrer como morreu – tão jovem, tão talentosa, com toda a vida pela frente. Poderia ter revolucionado o mundo bruxo, diriam. Ela mal teve tempo de aproveitar o casamento, lamentariam, desconsolados. Mal teve tempo de ser mãe.

E não estariam totalmente errados. Era uma grande bruxa. Era inteligentíssima. Uma auror excepcional. E, embora jamais admitisse, se fosse mudar algo em sua vida, ela teria dado uma chance a James mais cedo – para que pudessem ter tido mais tempo. Foi um pouco triste, na verdade, o fim da história dela foi brusco demais e triste demais e cruel demais. Porque ela poderia ter tido tudo. Porque ela poderia ter sido tantas coisas.

Mas – e isso é necessário destacar, para que as pessoas não confundam mais - que ninguém negue que ela foi mãe.

_**X**_

_- O Harry não, o Harry não, por favor, o Harry não!_

_- Afaste-se, sua tola... Afaste-se, agora..._

_- O Harry não, por favor não, me leve, me mate no lugar dele..._

_(No final das contas, apenas atendera ao pedido dela, afinal.)_

_**X**_

Obviamente, ninguém questionaria o motivo de seu sacrifício. Mas, em sua totalidade, e a razão pela qual ela jamais se arrependeria de ter feito aquilo, e a razão pela qual ela o faria de novo, mais uma vez, mais duas vezes, mais um milhão de vezes – isso ninguém poderia compreender.

_**X**_

_Era fato que muitos diziam entendê-lo. Muitos comensais gabavam-se de ter seu respeito e confiança. Mas Lord Voldemort jamais confiou em ninguém além de si mesmo - e isso o levou, de certa forma, a levar a única dúvida verdadeira que jamais teve para o túmulo: Pois ele nunca perguntou a ninguém o motivo pelo qual aquela mulher escolhera a morte._

_Pois ele nunca encontrou a resposta._

_**X**_

Há uma sala no Departamento de Mistérios, que está sempre trancada. Contém uma força mais maravilhosa e mais terrível do que a morte, do que a inteligência humana, do que as forças da natureza. E talvez seja também o mais misterioso dos muitos objetos de estudo que são guardados lá. Mas, se alguém algum dia pudesse abri-la... Se alguém pudesse sentir o que lá existe, sentir com a mesma intensidade de que ela foi capaz... Então, eles entenderiam.

**_X_**

_(- Tivemos o cuidado de revistar o Departamento inteiro, inclusive as pesquisas, Milorde, e não encontramos nada que pudesse ser uma ameaça. Entretanto, há algumas informações realmente úteis que poderei contar-lhe, se o senhor assim desejar... Milorde?_

_O homem do rosto ofídico avançou silenciosamente pela sala, os dedos pálidos e longos deslizando por uma porta em particular, até chegar à maçaneta. Houve um aumento notável na tensão dos presentes._

_- ...A-ah. N-não conseguimos abrir esta, Milorde, tentamos de tudo, mas foi inútil. Calculamos que deva ser alguma magia nociva, t-talvez, mas..._

_- Já basta, Mulciber. – A voz fria soou, e o homem chamado Mulciber teve um tremor perceptível. – Suba e vá ordenar a Thicknesse que tome imediatas providências contra qualquer atividade atual que possa ou vise... Prejudicar-nos de alguma forma. Yaxley, Lucius, acompanhem-no. Você também, Bellatrix. – Com ar de absoluto alívio, Mulciber se precipitou para o corredor, seguido pelos outros comensais. Voldemort estudou a porta com cuidado, mas não demoraria a deixar o lugar também._

_Ele pousou os dedos na maçaneta da porta, mas não teve coragem de tentar abri-la.)_

_**X**_

**N/A: **Não sei de onde veio, pra ser sincera. O que eu sei é que a Lily é a minha personagem feminina favorita na série inteira, e ela merecia ser MUITO melhor aproveitada nas fics, assim como o Voldemort. Digo, todos tratam dele apenas como Tom, e eu concordo que essa é a interpretação mais interessante, mas não significa que não dê pra extrair algo do que ele se tornou depois. E, sim, os trechos que descrevem a sala trancada foram extraídos diretamente do livro, de quando o Dumbledore fala pro Harry. Só pra deixar claro. E a última cena é imaginada por mim, na época em que o Voldemort toma o Ministério, em DH. Enfim. Espero que gostem.


End file.
